Le manoir d'en face
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: C'était devenu un simple décoration dans le paysage. Mais ce que Christensen et les autres apprendront à leur dépend, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences...


**Titre : **Le manoir d'en face.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Finlande/Tino, Suède/Berwald, Danemark/Christensen, Norvège/Lukas et Islande/Ice. SweFin, FrUk et tout petits sous-entendus de DenNor, de UkFem!USA et de France/Jeanne.

Petit OS sur Halloween. Attention, c'est écrit avec « on » à la place de « nous » et « ça » à la place de « cela », puisque les personnages sont jeunes (16 et 15 ans). Bonne lecture :D !

* * *

><p>Une pluie de bonbons colorés tomba dans un grand bol. Une main gantée d'une mitaine de cuir déchirée et couverte d'épingles à nourrice se saisit d'un masque de shinobi et le retira, découvrant des pupilles bleutées surmontées de cheveux blonds hérissés en pic partant de tous les côtés. En-dessous d'un nez légèrement en trompette se trouvaient des lèvres quelque peu épaisses en cet instant barrées d'un rictus dévoilant des canines d'une blancheur de craie. Ainsi se présentait Christensen Nielsen, 16 ans. Occupation préférée pour Halloween ? Aller racketter les bandes de gamins qui arpentaient les rues en cette soirée du 31 octobre pour quémander des bonbons. Pour lui, rien n'était plus drôle que de voir les têtes effrayées des gosses quand il arrivait brusquement, comme sortit des murs, avec son déguisement entièrement noir, excepté son masque, sa dague passée à la ceinture et sa voie d'outre-tombe. Le plus souvent, les enfants partaient en courant en hurlant de terreur et le blond n'avait plus qu'à se baisser pour ramasser les sacs remplis de sucreries. En général, il n'avait qu'à sortir une heure ou deux pour pouvoir amasser autant de bonbons que s'il était acheté une confiserie entière. Un « job » pas trop fatiguant en somme.<p>

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Christensen alla ouvrir, se doutant déjà de l'identité de ceux qui étaient sur le seuil : Lukas, Berwald, Tino et le petit frère de Lukas -dont personne n'arrivait à se souvenir du prénom- que l'on surnommait Ice à cause de ses cheveux blancs. Ils avaient décidé avant les vacances de se retrouver pour Halloween, histoire de voir un ou deux films d'horreur puis de faire une petite séance de spiritisme pour terminer la soirée. Pas que Christensen croyait aux esprits, bien au contraire. Mais plusieurs de ses camarades lui avaient assuré que s'il s'y prenait bien, la frousse serait garantie. Cela semblait donc une occupation parfaite pour Halloween, soir des loups-garous, sorcières et monstres en tous genres.

-« Salut les gars ! Alors prêts à avoir peur ?, s'exclama le blond.

-Et si tu nous faisais entrer plutôt ? On se les gèle dehors, répliqua Lukas.

-Et puis c'pas comme s'tes films, f'saient peur, Chris'ensen.

-Tu veux parier, Berwald ? », aboya le danois.

Tino et Ice soupirèrent devant la scène, quasi-quotidienne, qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Christensen installa ses invités au salon puis partit chercher le bol de bonbons et le déposa sur la table basse en verre.

-« Me dit pas tu t'as encore été voler les gosses ?, interrogea Lukas, une lueur de reproche dansant dans ses yeux bleu-violet.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit le blond, avec mauvaise foi.

-'el gamin.

-J't'emmerde Berwald. »

Le suédois allait répondre, assez vulgairement, quand Tino posa sa main sur son épaule, lui demandant implicitement de se calmer. Le finnois était le seul qui pouvait se faire obéir de Berwald. Non pas que ce dernier soit un délinquant : mais les gens n'osaient rien lui dire à cause de sa grande taille et de son air effrayant, donc il en profitait. Mais avec Tino, c'était différent. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, même pour le principal concerné avec tous les sous-entendus que lui glissaient les autres, que Berwald en pinçait pour le petit blond et vice-versa. Cependant, vu que les deux étaient extrêmement timides, ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leur amour. Le seul moyen aurait été qu'ils s'embrassent -il ne fallait pas miser sur une déclaration en bonne et due forme- mais là encore, si personne ne poussait l'un des deux dans le dos pour qu'ils se tombent dessus, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enracinent et que mort s'en suive.

-« Bon, lequel vous voulez regarder ?, demanda Christensen en étalant cinq DVD devant ses amis, La colline a des yeux, Martyrs, Saw 1, Grave Encounters ou Rec 2 ?

-Et pourquoi pas tous ?

-Oh mais c'est que le petit Ice a envie de faire nuit blanche, se moqua gentiment le danois.

-J'suis pas petit, abruti. Mais puisqu'il faut choisir, je prends Martyrs et Grave Encounters.

-Pareil, répondirent les autres en chœur.

-Mais au fait, ça parle de quoi ?, questionna Tino

-Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils doivent faire peur, puisque je les ai loués, dit Christensen en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mettant un peu plus de bazar dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

-On c'mence par l'quel ?

-... Martyrs ? D'après les filles du ciné club, il fait moins peur que l'autre.

-Tant que tu te magnes à le mettre, ça me va, marmonna Lukas, qui s'impatientait.

-Ok, ok c'est bon ! Je glisse le DVD dans le lecteur, là, t'es content ?

-'rêtez tous l'deux, ça c'mence. »

L'heure et demi qui suivi fut éprouvante. Le film ne faisait pas « peur », dans la mesure où il ne jouait pas la carte du gore toutes les minutes, mais il n'y avait aucun temps mort pour remettre d'un suspens qui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Plus l'on avançait dans l'histoire, plus la folie de la secte, celle qui torturait les fameux martyrs pour « voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'autre monde », se découvrait. Et horrifiait. Christensen arrêta le film au début du générique de fin et prit la parole :

-«... bon... On passe à l'autre ?

-Honnêtement, si celui-là faisait moins peur que l'autre, je pense que certains vont être traumatisés, remarqua Ice en jetant un bref un coup d'œil à un Tino pâle comme un linge.

-Non, ça va aller, murmura ce dernier, Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à fermer, rit-il nerveusement, pas encore remis de la scène où Anna, nouvelle martyr, se faisait arracher la peau à vif.

-T'sûr ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Ça ira, Berwald ne t'en fait pas pour moi, le rassura le finnois, Allez Chris', envoie le film.

-À vos ordres capitaine !, ria le dénommé « Chris' ».

Comme l'avait prédit Ice, Tino fut traumatisé. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Si Christensen et Berwald arboraient tous deux un air neutre, la main du suédois se serrait autour de celle de Tino et le danois serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Lukas avait pâli, un exploit puisqu'il était déjà blanc comme la neige, et les yeux d'Ice étaient écarquillés, preuve que lui aussi avait eu peur.

-« Ouah..., souffla Christensen.

-Je ris au nez de celui qui me dit qu'il n'a pas flippé au moins un fois, défia Lukas.

-Garde ton fou-rire, je pense que nos têtes te donnent une bonne idée de notre état, rétorqua Ice.

-Je prévoyais de faire une séance de spiritisme après... toujours partants ? »

Les regards éloquents que lui jetèrent ses camarades le convainquirent de laisser cette idée de côté. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, le danois remarqua deux silhouettes qui grimpaient sur la colline en face de chez lui.

-« Eh, regardez ! Il y a des gens près du manoir !, s'exclama Christensen.

-Quoi, la maison hantée ?, s'étonna Ice.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi dit-on qu'elle est hantée ?, demanda Lukas

-J'sais pas, répondit Berwald.

-Moi si. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le finlandais. Celui-ci prit une inspiration et commença à raconter :

-« J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire quand je suis arrivé il y 4 ans. C'est une vielle voisine qui m'en a parlé : ça remonterait aux années 1800. Dans ce manoir habitait un couple de français heureux en ménage. Mais le mari était volage et la femme,elle, sujette aux hallucinations. Un jour, le mari rencontra un anglais et, tombant amoureux de lui, en fit son amant. Les deux hommes cachèrent leur relation à leurs épouses respectives. La femme du français, malade, mourut un an après que son mari l'eut trompé avec l'anglais, et le français fut fou de douleur. Il alla chez son amant pour pouvoir pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un qui l'appréciait -peu de gens l'aimaient à cause de sa bisexualité et de son athéisme. L'anglais accueillit avec gêne son amour puis lui demanda d'aller au manoir, car sa femme se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Les deux hommes arrivèrent donc au manoir et, comme ils étaient seuls, se laissèrent emporter par leur désir. La femme de l'anglais, une américaine survoltée et rieuse, comprit immédiatement quand elle vit que son mari était absent et, s'armant du couteau fétiche de son époux, partit en courant au manoir. Arrivée dans le hall, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage et y monta doucement, se fiant à son ouïe. Un voisin du français entendit des cris et appela d'autres personnes. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le français et l'anglais au lit, poignardés, et l'américaine en larmes sur le sol. On enterra à la va-vite les deux pêcheurs et on envoya l'américaine dans un asile, cette dernière étant devenue folle après le meurtre de son mari. Elle réussit cependant à s'en échapper et revint au manoir où elle s'enferma dans la chambre où, jadis, elle avait trouvé son époux et le français. Elle écrivit une longue lettre pour demander pardon à l'anglais de son geste. Et elle se suicida.

Il se passa plus d'un siècle avant que de nouveaux propriétaires n'arrivèrent mais ils partirent quelques mois plus tard, hurlant que cette maison était hantée par des fantômes. Ceux-ci pleuraient chaque nuit, et ils ne pouvaient en supporter davantage. Depuis, le manoir est à l'abandon. Mais selon certains jeunes ou SDF qui y squattent, les esprits sont toujours là et gémissent des «pardons» au cœur de la nuit, ne pouvant pas trouver la paix, même après deux cents ans. Voilà, vous savez tout », conclut Tino.

On aurait dit qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur le groupe.

-« C'est pas joyeux-joyeux, dis-moi, remarqua Christensen.

-Mais c'sur qu'l'histoire est vraie ?

-Je ne sais pas, indiqua Tino, Personne n'a pris la peine de vérifier dans les registres de la ville. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas leur nom à ces gens. Quand on raconte l'histoire, on se contente juste d'évoquer la nationalité des... « personnages », on va dire.

-Et à votre avis, c'était quoi ces silhouettes tout à l'heure ?

-J'en sais rien, Ice. Vous voulez aller voir ? Au pire on aura de la poussière partout, au mieux, on aura froid.

-Quoi, Chris', tu veux rentrer dans le manoir ?, s'étonna Tino.

-Tu as dit que des jeunes ou des SDF y dormaient. Donc le portail et la porte d'entrée doivent être ouverts. Allez, on va voir quoi si on entre ? Une ou deux toiles d'araignées ? Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'y vais ! »

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, les autres suivirent. Tino, fermant la marche, se garda de dire à Christensen que ce qu'il savait, il le tenait de ceux qui n'étaient pas entrés -ils étaient arrivés puis étaient repartis. Ceux qui avaient forcé la serrure, eux, n'étaient jamais ressortis...

OoooOoooOoooO

-« Nous y voilà !, clama Christensen, en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée. Il fut arrêté par Tino.

-Attends, Chris' ! J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, fit Lukas

-Ceux qui ont témoigné des bruits n'étaient pas dans le manoir. Après les propriétaires de 1900, tout ceux qui sont entrés ici n'en sont jamais ressortis !

-Et alors, tu crois à ces bobards ?

-Imagine un instant que ce soit vrai ! Si on entre, on ne pourra plus jamais repartir ! On sera prisonnier de cette maison !

-Eh, il y a quelqu'un ?, héla soudainement une voix dans l'obscurité.

Un faisceau de lumière se dirigea vers eux. Alors pour éviter de se faire prendre à rôder, ils s'enfermèrent dans le manoir et attendirent que la voix s'éloigne. Une fois loin, Christensen se tourna vers ses amis :

-« On y est, les gars. Si on en profitait pour faire le tour de la baraque ?, proposa-t-il

-Tu crois qu'on a le choix ? Je suis sur que le type dehors nous attend au portail, grogna Ice.

-T'façon, c'est qu'maison abandonnée. Y'a rien à 'aindre, fit remarquer Berwald.

-Je vote pour la visite,dit Lukas, avant qu'Ice et Berwald n'approuvent à leur tour.

-T''as pas le choix, Tino, annonça Lukas.

-Je sais. J'envoie un message pour dire où nous sommes et j'arrive », soupira le blond.

Une fois son message envoyé, heureusement il avait réussi à trouver une barre de réseau, il suivit le reste du groupe, un très mauvais pressentiment lui comprimant la poitrine.

Si il avait regardé en arrière, il aurait pu voir la clé tourner dans la serrure et disparaître, comme si quelqu'un l'avait prise et rangée dans sa poche... il y eu un petit craquement et des ombres noires apparurent silencieusement. Un affreux rictus barra soudainement leurs lèvres et elles disparurent à leur tour.

OoooOoooOoooO

-« Eh, 'trouvez pas qu'c'est étrange ?, chuchota Berwald en s'arrêtant dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

-Quoi ?, demanda Ice.

-Ç'fais longtemps qu'marche mais on a t'jours pas fini d'faire l'tour du manoir. J'trouve ça b'zarre, pas vous ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis... On est là depuis combien de temps ?, dit Christensen.

Tino ouvrit son portable et écarquilla ses yeux violets pâles. Il vérifia l'heure d'envoi de son message, comme pour contredire ce qu'il avait vu. Ceci fait, il prit une chaise poussiéreuse qui traînait dans le couloir et s'effondra dessus.

-« Qu'est-c'qu'il y a, T'no ?, s'alarma Berwald.

-Les gars... on est là depuis quatre heures. Il est cinq et demi du matin.

-Mais c'est impossible !, s'exclama Lukas, si on était là depuis quatre heures, on aurait remarqué le temps qui passe !

-Et pourtant, je ne mens pas. J'ai envoyé un SMS quand on est entré. C'était à une 1 h 30, je prévenais mes parents au cas où. Là, je viens de regarder et ça fait bien quatre heures que l'on tourne en rond ici.

-Ce manoir n'a que 3 étages, et il n'est pas bien grand en plus, donc même si on avait marché lentement, on aurait forcément fini par arriver au 3ème. Or là, on est à peine à la moitié du 2ème. En plus les couloirs sont très longs, vous avez vu ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche », remarqua Christensen, ignorant le regard de reproche que lui lançait Tino. Surtout que cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils entendaient des portes grinçaient ou des bruits étranges, et l'âge de la maison ne pouvait pas tout expliquer... *J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Tino et de ne pas entrer, quitte à me faire engueuler*, soupira mentalement le danois.

-« Au pire, on n'a qu'a redescendre à l'entrée, même si ça nous prend quatre heures de plus ?, proposa Ice

-Ouais approuva un certain danois, il n'y a rien à voir ici, à part des vieux trucs miteux, continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Tino se leva et tout le monde repartit en sens inverse. Un spectre apparut soudainement devant eux : C'était une jeune femme blonde au cheveux mi-longs légèrement bouclés. Elle portait des habits du début du XIXème siècle. Sa coiffe était cependant mise de travers et sa robe semblait sortir d'un débarras tant elle était trouée. Ses bras raides reposaient le long de son corps maigre et ses yeux bleus délavés fixaient les cinq garçons avec indifférence. Elle ne semblait pas les voir, se contentant juste d'être là. Tino s'avança, mal à l'aise, croyant reconnaître l'américaine de la légende -légende qui maintenant se confirmait comme étant réelle.

-« Madame ? »

La femme posa son regard sur le finnois, lui accordant son attention.

-« Vous-Vous êtes bien la femme de l'anglais qui est mort ici ? Celle qui s'est suicidé ? »

À ses mots le visage de l'américaine sembla s'ouvrir : sa bouche devint un trou béant d'où sortit un horrible hurlement et de ses yeux giclèrent des coulées de sang, tâchant tout son corps de gouttelettes pourpres. Elle leva des bras squelettiques, conséquence de ses années d'emprisonnement dans un asile, et voulu attraper Tino. Celui-ci cependant, s'était déjà reculé au début de son cri et et hurla un « courez ! », ce que ses amis s'empressèrent de faire. La femme se mit à les suivre, glissant sur le parquet ancien.

Commença alors un course-poursuite entre les vivants et la morte, cette dernière s'époumonant, braillant des « Pardons ! » et des malédictions en même temps. Ils réussirent in extremis à se cacher dans une chambre et attendirent que l'épouse trahie passe. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent une pièce quasiment vide, décorée de croix chrétiennes et de références religieuses.

-« Ce doit être la chambre de la femme du français, murmura Tino, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

-Qu'est-c'qui t'fais dire çà ?, souffla Berwald.

-Tous ses crucifix aux murs... Apparemment, cette femme était très pieuse. Les gens l'aimaient beaucoup car elle était d'une grande gentillesse. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule des quatre à avoir eu un enterrement décent.

-Ah, pourquoi ?, demanda Christensen.

-Le français et l'anglais avaient une relation contre-nature et l'américaine s'est suicidé. Aucun des trois n'avait donc droit à des funérailles dignes de ce nom.

-En parlant des deux, là, le français et l'anglais... Tu crois que l'on a un risque de les voir ?

-Je pense mais je n'en suis pas sûr, Ice. Vu qu'ils sont morts violemment, qu'ils ne voulaient apparemment pas être séparés -on dit qu'ils portaient tous les deux la même bague à l'index droit- et qu'en plus on les a enterrés comme des chiens, je crois qu'ils ont assez de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir aux villageois et à leurs descendants, et de venir hanter le manoir, expliqua Tino.

-En gros, on a 3 fantômes en rogne sur le dos dans une maison dont on ne trouve pas la sortie, résuma Christensen en soupirant.

-P't'être plus qu'trois, ajouta Berwald, qui se tourna vers Tino, T'as bien dit qu'certains étaient rentrés...

-Mais jamais revenus, compléta le petit blond, ou c'est exact. Leurs corps ont disparu mais peut-être que leurs esprits sont restés ici après leur mort. Si c'est le cas, on est mal-barrés. Enfin plus que maintenant.

-La seule chose à faire, c'est d'essayer de trouver une sortie, par n'importe quel moyen. Et surtout, il faut rester soudés, pas comme dans tous les films où ils se tapent dessus à un moment où un autre. Pour commencer, il faut savoir où on va. Des idées ?, dit Christensen

-Je propose d'aller au rez-de-chaussé, fit Ice, Ensuite, si jamais on ne peut pas sortir par là, on avisera. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils approuvèrent et se mirent en marche, restant groupés. Néanmoins, plus ils avançaient, plus le dédale des couloirs semblait s'allonger. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de force. Ils avaient l'horrible impression de ne pas avoir avancé depuis tout à l'heure. Tino sortit son portable et regarda l'heure.

-« Alors ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse rire, Lukas ? Il est onze heures... Putain de maison de merde !, s'exclama le finnois.

Cette tirade surprit tout le monde. Certes Tino avait eu une période hard-rock/punk -liner noir sur les yeux, cheveux méchés de rouge et de noir, jeans et tee-shirt déchirés, musique trash à des volumes à rendre sourd, pour n'en citer qu'une partie- mais jamais les jurons ou autres n'avaient été ses amis. Au contraire, il trouvait que ça donnait l'air débile d'en dire. Ça signifiait que le blond n'en pouvait plus et qu'il allait vraiment s'énerver si ça continuait -et il ne valait mieux pas le voir en colère. Berwald prit son « ami » contre lui pour le calmer. Le finnois soupira d'aise et se lova un peu plus, enfouissant son visage dans les plis de la veste du suédois. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Berwald chuchota :

-« Ç'vas mieux ?

-Oui merci, Berwald, dit Tino en souriant doucement.

-D'rien, T'no.

-Que c'est chou ! À quand le bisou ?, rit Christensen.

-L'jour où t'rouleras une pelle à Lukas, rétorqua Berwald avec, cependant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant que Chris' a détendu l'atmosphère, j'en profite : Quelqu'un a de l'eau ?

-Non, Lukas. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait l'eau courante ici, soupira Ice.

-Détrompe-toi, coupa Tino, à nouveau calme, les propriétaires de 1900, 1930 en fait, avaient rénové ce manoir, même s'ils n'habitaient qu'au rez-de-chaussé et au premier. Donc on devrait trouver des robinets. Et d'après ma voisine, il y a quelqu'un qui possède cette maison. Il n'y vient jamais mais il paye l'eau. Donc, t'es sauvé, tu pourras boire.

-Tino, si je n'avais pas peur que Berwald m'en colle une, je t'embrasserais, fit platement le norvégien.

-Euh... merci ?

-Je plaisante.

-Ah.

-Parce que tu sais rire toi ? », s'étonna faussement Christensen.

Pour tout réponse, Lukas lui claqua l'arrière du crâne avec sa paume de main. Ice et Tino éclatèrent de rire, la commissure des lèvres de Berwald se releva légèrement.

-« Ah, ça fait du bien de rire un peu, haleta Tino, une main sur les côtes.

-On repart ? Faut trouver une salle de bain ou une cuisine, et le rez-de-chaussé.

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête. Ils se remirent donc en route.

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bond. Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang : Des bras noirs, trop longs pour être ceux d'un humain, sortaient des murs et avaient attrapé Tino. Celui-ci se débattait comme un diable mais plus il essayait de s'échapper, plus les mains se faisaient nombreuses pour le retenir. Deux bras s'étaient même enroulés autour de son cou, pour l'étouffer tandis qu'une main se pressait contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Christensen et Berwald se précipitèrent aussitôt pour le délivrer, suivis d'Ice et Lukas. Ils luttèrent pendant de longues minutes mais cependant rien n'y fit et le finlandais continuait inexorablement à s'enfoncer dans le mur.

-« T'no ! Tiens bon, 'va t'sortir d'là ! », cria Berwald.

Ils redoublèrent d'efforts mais c'était trop tard : le petit blond avait déjà disparu jusqu'aux clavicules. Alors Tino, sentant que c'était la fin, leva son bras qui n'avait pas été aspiré et, regardant Berwald avec tendresse, traça un cœur dans les airs. Le suédois murmura « moi aussi, j't'aime » et Tino se fondit entièrement dans le mur. Et le calme retomba dans le couloir, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« T'no ! T'no !, appela Berwald, en frappant le mur qui il y a un instant semblait fait d'eau, mais qui avait retrouvé sa dureté, comme pour sceller le fait que Tino ne reviendrait pas. Berwald s'arrêta tout à coup et posa sa main là où se trouvait il y a peu Tino puis ne bougea plus. Christensen, aussi choqué que les autres, le laissa cinq minutes ainsi et s'avança ensuite vers le suédois, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-« Berwald... Il faut y aller maintenant, chuchota doucement le danois.

Berwald ne pipa mot, mais il fouilla das sa poche et en sortit un marqueur -il en avait toujours un sur lui, on ne savait pourquoi. Il le décapuchonna et, avec des gestes lents, écrivit à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main, qu'il avait enlevé. Un nom apparut : Tino Vaïnamoïnen. Ice s'approcha, prit le marqueur et traça un cœur en-dessous. Berwald inclina sa tête, remerciant Ice. Puis il se détourna, la mort dans l'âme, et d'un signe de main leur dit de continuer à avancer.

Il se passa une heure et demi -ils le savaient car ils avaient trouvé le portable de Tino par terre, sans doute tombé pendant que ce dernier luttait en vain pour survire- dans le silence le plus complet. Ils ne reparlèrent que quand ils finirent par trouver une salle de bain. Vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul robinet, ils passèrent à tour de rôle. Le dernier fut Ice. Pendant qu'il se désaltérait, les 3 autres se tenaient à l'entrée, surveillant le couloir.

Brusquement, ils entendirent un bruit étouffé provenant de l'intérieur. Le temps de se retourner, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle d'eau. Lukas se précipita, cherchant son petit frère :

-« Ice ! Ice, t'es où ? Ice ! Réponds-moi, Ice !

-Lukas, regardes !, s'exclama Christensen en montrant le miroir, il y a des traces de doigts ! »

Lukas bondit presque vers le meuble plein de poussière et examina le miroir. Puis il calcula mentalement sa largeur et écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

-« Oh non Ice, ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-il, Ice !, reprit-il plus fort, Ice dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Ice ! Ice !

-Il a..., commença Christensen

-'ait aspiré dans l'miroir, oui, acheva Berwald, comme T'no », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, baissant les yeux sous le poids de la tristesse.

Lukas baissa la tête, laissant ses mains glissaient sur la surface vitrée en face de lui. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-« L'kas ?

-Ton marqueur, Berwald, s'il te plaît. »

Berwald acquiesça silencieusement et lui tendit le feutre. Le norvégien le prit et écrivit sur le miroir, comme Berwald l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il se retira, on pouvait lire « Ice Melberg »avec inscrit en dessous « lillebrør ».

-« On y va, dit-il, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

-T'es sûr ?, demanda Christensen.

-Oui. De toute façon, si je ne pars pas d'ici maintenant, je ne pourrais plus sortir de cette pièce, déclara-t-il. Son regard si fit déterminé et il fut le premier à sortir de la salle de bain. Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

OoooOoooOoooO

-« Eh, Chris' », apostropha Lukas après un temps.

Après des heures de marche entrecoupées de siestes plus ou moins longues, ils avaient finalement trouvé le rez-de-chaussé. D'après ce qu'ils en avaient déduit, ils devaient être au premier étage quand Tino avait disparu.

-« Hm ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Environ 19h40.

-C'est bizarre... Si je devais me fier à la lumière, je dirais qu'il n'est même pas huit heures du matin. Je vais finir par croire que ce manoir à la con est vivant.

-Dis pas d'conneries, grogna Berwald, c'taudis est aussi vivant qu'cailloux. »

Une chaise rongée aux mites passa au-dessus de leur tête. Tout aussi soudainement, Berwald s'effondra par terre, le nez en sang.

-« Je vous prierai de ne point insulter ce manoir !, tonna une voix masculine.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?, dit Christensen, pendant que Lukas aidait Berwald à se relever.

-Il se passe, mon jeune ami, que ce garçon a insulté mon manoir et qu'il n'est point question que j'accepte cela !

-Mont'-toi, s'pèce d'lâche ! S'écria Berwald.

-Si cela vous amuse. »

Et un homme apparut : il était blond avec des yeux bleus, comme l'américaine, mais son beau costume était tâché de rouge et sa poitrine, trouée d'une dizaine de coups de couteau. Il était en colère, pas seulement à cause de Berwald mais sans doute aussi à cause de sa rage accumulée depuis deux siècles. Dans tous les cas, il semblait prêt à en découdre, par n'importe quel moyen.

-« Ç'vous l'français ?, cracha violemment Berwald.

-C'est exact. Et vous ?

-Berwald Oxensternia. Ç'vous qu'avait tué T'no ?

-Tino, le petit blond qui était avec vous ?

-C'mment 'savez-çà ?

-Il se trouve, mon cher, que j'étais ici quand vous êtes entrés, vous et vos amis. Seulement deux ? Eh bien, vous êtes plus résistants que les autres !

-Les autres ? Quels autres ?, demanda Lukas.

-Ceux qui sont entrés dans cette demeure avant vous bien sûr., s'agaça l'esprit, Comprenez que cela m'indispose que des gens entrent chez moi sans que je ne l'es aie invités. Les autres esprits et moi prenons toujours à cœur de punir les imprudents qui s'aventurent ici. C'est très distrayant.,conclut-il un abominable rictus sadique.

-Pauv' con ! T'es mort d'puis 200 ans, c'n'est plus à toi, ici ! D'quel droit t'tue d'gens comme çà !, cria Berwald, furieux.

-Berwald, tu vas trop loin, arrête ! », supplia Christensen, pressentant que quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

Cela ne rata pas : le fantôme, las de se faire insulter, disparut d'un coup. Deux secondes plus tard, un puissant coup décollait Berwald du sol et l'envoyait contre le mur opposé. Sa nuque émit un craquement sinistre. Il retomba sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Christensen et Lukas accoururent vers lui mais il était trop tard : le torse du suédois ne se soulevait plus et ses yeux bleus étaient vides sans l'étincelle de vie qui y dansait toujours. Ses yeux que Christensen ferma. Ainsi, il semblait dormir.

-« Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, gémit Lukas, dis-moi que je vais me réveiller... D'abord Tino, ensuite Ice et enfin Berwald... Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Christensen prit le norvégien contre lui. Ils étaient à deux doigts de la cassure mentale. Ce qui hier encore était une innocente bâtisse abandonnée s'était transformée en un labyrinthe de l'horreur dont ils ne trouvaient pas l'issue. Contre Christensen, Lukas hoquetait, près à fondre en larmes à tout instant. Le danois n'était pas dans un meilleur état : Ses yeux pleins d'eau ne demandaient qu'à qu'à déborder et il serrait Lukas dans une étreinte à lui briser les os pour s'empêcher de craquer.

-« Lukas ?, appela Christensen, Lukas, tu m'écoutes ? On est pas loin de la sortie, je reconnais cette pièce, je l'ai vu en passant tout à l'heure. C'est bientôt fini, Lukas, tu m'entends ? On va s'en sortir.

-Tu crois ce que tu dis, au moins ?

-Il le faut bien. Sinon, je n'aurais qu'une envie, c'est de me suicider dans l'instant. Mais je sais que Berwald me botterait le cul si j'osais me pointer au Paradis avec les poignets ouverts. Et puis ça te rendrait triste et je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement le visage de Lukas. Celui-ci sourit.

-« Merci Chris'.

-De rien. On y va ?

-Oui »

Ils se relevèrent et sortirent de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. En face d'eux, la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés se dressait en une invitation à retrouver la vie réelle. Ils marchèrent un peu plus rapidement -ils ne pouvaient plus courir de toute façon, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis hier, pendant les films- et essayèrent de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé. Christensen , à qui il restait un peu de force, envoya un violent coup d'épaule dans le linteau de bois. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois et finit par l'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit donc sur... la même pièce que celle où ils se trouvaient. Christensen émit un cri de rage et frappa son poing contre le mur.

-« Putain, dire que j'ai cru qu'on y était arrivé ! Putain, putain, PUTAIN !, hurla Christensen, à bout.

-Chris', on est trop fatigués pour continuer. Si on dormait un peu ?, proposa Lukas en forçant Christensen à s'asseoir. Il s'assit à son tour et défit sa veste pour en faire un oreiller. Christensen l'imita et ils se couchèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains jointes comme pour empêcher l'autre de partir. Ils s'endormirent peu après.

Lorsque Lukas se réveilla, il faisait noir dans la maison. Or, quand ils s'étaient couchés, Christensen et lui, la lumière était semblable à celle d'un début d'après-midi. Ils avaient donc dormi longtemps. Il tendit le bras devant lui pour réveiller le danois mais sa main se posa sur quelque chose de poisseux. Il la retira vivement et huma sa paume : Ça sentait le fer. Et qui dit fer, dit sang. Il attrapa le portable de Tino, dont il avait hérité et éclaira Christensen. Le portable chuta sur le sol en même temps que Lukas poussa un cri d'horreur : Le blond aux cheveux hérissés reposait, mort et coupé de toutes parts, dans une immense flaque de sang, qui avait même glissé jusqu'à Lukas, lui trempant une partie de ses vêtements. Le norvégien se recula le plus loin possible du corps de Christensen. Puis il se leva et se retourna, cherchant à s'enfuir. Mais tout autour de lui apparurent des spectres : le français, celui qui devait être son amant et tous les autres. Tous avançaient vers Lukas qui, au beau milieu du cercle d'esprits dont les voix le rendait fou, tremblait, les mains plaqués sur les oreilles. Il lui semblait que ses pieds étaient cloués au sol.

-« Arrêtez..., haleta Lukas, arrêtez de parler ! Vous allez me rendre fou ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

Une profonde terreur le remplit tout entier. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol, en proie à une violente crise d'angoisse , d'autant plus violente que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

-« Lukas ! », appela quelqu'un

Le norvégien releva sa tête avec stupéfaction : cette voix jeune et un peu aigu... c'était celle d'Ice ! Ce dernier s'avançait vers lui, souriant, accompagné de Tino, Berwald et Christensen.

-Tino... Ice... Berwald... Chris', gémit Lukas, à bout de nerf, Comment…?

-On est revenus pour toi, tiens ! On reste avec toi, mon vieux !, s'exclama Christensen, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Mais vous êtes... ?

-Mort, oui, acheva Tino, mais tu sais ça ne fait pas mal de mourir. Personnellement, je n'ai quasiment rien senti. Et eux aussi, compléta-t-il en désignant ses 3 amis.

-Mer... ci, murmura Lukas en prenant la main que lui tendait Ice, vous resterez avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! », répondirent-ils en chœur.

Lukas se détendit complètement, si bien qu'il ne sentit pas plus qu'il ne vit les autres fantômes s'approcher de lui. Il était tellement détendu et calme qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps était jeté à travers la pièce. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était entrain de se faire tuer. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans du coton.

OoooOoooOoooO

Lukas ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de ses quatre compagnons. Il leur sourit.

-« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi, ça nous fait plaisir de voir ta bouille, mon p'tit blondinet, rit Christensen

-On est où ?

-Dans le manoir, je crois. Mais si tu veux, on peut s'en aller ailleurs, proposa Tino.

-Je veux bien... mais je ne sais pas où aller.

-Ç'pas grave. 'n'a l'éternité pour s'décicer, fit remarquer Berwald.

-On s'en va ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici.

-On te suis, Ice. »

Et d'un seul coup, les cinq nouveaux fantômes disparurent.

OoooOoooOoooO

Deux jours plus tard, un voisin trouvait les corps de cinq adolescents dans l'herbe devant le manoir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour identifier Tino Vaïnamoïnen, Berwald Oxensternia, Christensen Nielsen et les frères Melberg, Lukas et Ice, dont les parents s'inquiétaient de leur absence. Sous la pression des habitants, le maire ne put plus fermer les yeux sur les disparitions et les meurtres de ce manoir – ce n'était en effet pas la première fois que l'on retrouvait un corps devant le manoir mais à chaque fois, l'affaire avait été étouffé. Il confia donc l'enquête au chef de la gendarmerie. Ce dernier prit ses meilleurs hommes et partit au manoir.

Une ombre noire observa les hommes en bleu et noir avec de drôles de gilets s'approcher, par une fenêtre sale et couverte de poussière. Un sourire se dessina sur un visage sur un visage encadré de cheveux blonds.

-« Mes chers, le jeu peut commencer. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Je précise une chose : quand Tino dit à Lukas qu'ils n'ont pas souffert, il ment bien sûr, pour que Lukas n'ai pas aussi mal qu'eux. Quant aux films, je remercie ma sœur pour m'avoir raconté martyrs (qui est abominable apparemment...) et grave encounters, c'est vraiment flippant mais c'est trop fun (Pour moi. Pour d'autre, c'est le film à bannir...) Joyeux Halloween encore ! *disparaît en se fondant dans un mur*<p> 


End file.
